The present invention relates to a pile of lead metal sheets for shielding an environment from a harmful source such as radioactive rays, noise, or harmful gases.
Lead is widely used as a shielding material, owing to its high density and relatively low cost and is usually used in the form of plate. However, to obtain the desired shielding the plate requires a considerable thickness, and therefore is inflexible and often disadvantageous.
In order to provide flexibility, mats comosed of lead fibers have been used. However, due to frequent attachment and removal of the mat the fibers are soon damaged. Furthermore, the ratio of lead per unit volume is low, which does not allow for maximum shielding. A thicker mat does not allow easy handling and storage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pile of lead metal sheets which has excellent flexibility, bending property, mechanical strength for an extended period of time and sufficient shielding effect.